She's Gone How Can We Let Her Go
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Harry and Ron can't stand to hear in but ever since they rescued hermione from the death eaters, they found out that she was cursed, and it is unbreakable she thought she was one of them, they have one week to try and return her back to normal, or the'll have to let her go. Things progress quickly and events centered around the war begin to fall upon them.


**I've re-done this. It was chapters 1-3 but I figured it was too short. Added a new part and I've re-done Chapters one and two.**

"Hermione, Hermione wake up" Harry Called

"what" she snapped.

"Hermione don't you remember anything" Harry asked

"yeah i know who you are, i know what you did" Hermione said

"good" Harry said

"You have me here, so are you going to kill me now" Hermione said

"what?"

Harry looked shocked "Hermione? What are yout talking about?"

"You and your friend over there, you've been trying to kill me forever."

"Hermione, snap out of it" Why would we do that?"

Hermione slapped harry hand away

"let me go" She screamed

"Hermione, whats gotten into you" Harry Said

"you took me away from them!, I never wanted to leave, they were going to protect me"

"Hermione what do you mean? we saved you from them they took you from us, they dont want you, there tricking you, they were going to kill you as soon as you did what they wanted you to, Hermione dont you understand they were using you" Harry explained

"No, your lying, to me" Hermione yelled

"Pproffessor, Proffessor Mcgonagall, theres something wrong with Hermione" Harry told her

"I know, you have a week, "

"A week, for what" Harry asked

"To get her back to normal, after a week she'll be gone, she won't remember anything before her capture"

"and then what" Harry asked

"We have to let her go do what she want" Mcgonagall replied

"What do you mean! let her go, your going to kill her!" Harry said

"No, we'll send her off, she can do whatever she wants

"You're sending her off to die, that's what will happen if you let her leave."

"One week "

Harry returned back to Hermione. Looking at her lying there. So clueless as to what happened. How could he ever help her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously. Hoping she would wake and remember him.

She blinked twice opening her eyes. "I remember you..." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "Are you alright? Hermione who do you think I am"

"Your my friends... Harry" She smiled.

"What happened to you Hermione" Harry asked. "what did they do to you"

"Harry, I'm sorry.. I.. I can't tell you anything."

"Why?" Harry asked simply.

"I'm sorry... I just can't remember anything" She lied.

Harry knew she was lying to him. He could see it in her eyes. She was a horrible liar. Harry figured that he would just leave her be. She was clearly not wanting to talk about it. He knew she was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. Soon she fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up to find him staring out the window. He heard her moving and turned his attention back to her.

"Hermione" Harry asked. "why don't you want to tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry, I can't its to awful

"We only want to help you!"

"I perfectly capable of handling myself. I don't need your help! and I don't need you!" Hermione yelled.

"Whats wrong with you Hermione, what happened to the old you?"

Hermione didn't reply, after a few minutes of silence she spoke. "Why are you still here, Leave!" Hermione grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it at him, he dodged it easily.

Harry shook his head. "I'm here to help you remember the girl you used to be. I'm not going to leave you alone."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you have classes?" She asked.

"I never asked for this to happen you know, I never would have thought you ended up like this. It's all my fault too isn't it. If you were never my friend this would never have happened to you. It's all okay though now. Your safe, and you know what, if you don't want to be my friend fine. You'll be safe that way. You won't have to deal with anything anymore"

"Harry, no, stop you know thats not what I want"

"Then what do you want!"

"I want some time alone, to figure everything out."

"alright, alright fine then, i'll come back after dinner to see how you're doing... Don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you Harry, I'm so sorry for everything. Please don't hate me"

"I could never hate you"

Harry walked away from Hermione and down to the great hall. He overheard Luna and another Ravenclaw girl who he understood to be Catrina talking about Charms class. The Slytherins were oddly quiet today.

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled. "What's wrong with Granger, I heard she's sick"

"Ignore him" Ron told Harry. Harry breathed deeply. She'd be alright he thought. She's fine, just a little shaken maybe. She says she can hardly remember anything. I know she's lying to me, but what is she afraid of? Harry walks up to the Hospital wing after dinner to find his best friend asleep.

"Hermione" He calls softly.

Slowly she opens her eyes. "hey" She replied sleepily "How was dinner."

"fine" he says quickly "now tell me what happened."

She hesitates for a while. looking out thw window, then behind her, left and right. "I don't know" She finally replies"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"I don't think I can tell you, you might... be angry"

"Tell me anyways"

Hermione sighes "After they had taken me from Hogsmeade, they brought me to the Malfoys, It was dark when I woke up, I couldn't anything, I couldn't move. I would hear footsteps all the time but nobody would ever come for me. I was tricked, they told me and forced me to believe I was always one of them. I was being controlled and decived by you. I won't bore you with the details but the eventually made me believe them. They sent me back here to retrive information under the watch of Malfoy. If I fail, we'll both be killed."

Harry stares at her for a moment, speachless "Hermione..."

She closes her eyes, "I only told them one thing."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't help it, they forced me too"

"Tell me Hermione!"

"I told them how to get into to castle"

**Tell me how I'm doing! Review!**


End file.
